


To Finally Taste You

by forevertaeyongs (Bunnicorn)



Series: NCT Drabbles (smut) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnicorn/pseuds/forevertaeyongs
Summary: Taeyong and Sicheng have been tip-toeing around each other for a while. They finally decide to take it further





	To Finally Taste You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting one of my many fanfics that have been lying in the dungeon. I wrote this in 2-3 hours so it might be a bit shabby but nonetheless enjoy

Heavy breathing. Shoes thrown to the side in haste. Jackets dropped to the ground. Everything is a mess as Taeyong pinned Sicheng against the wall and kisses him hungrily. 

At first it started out as fanservice, like holding hands or ruffling the younger's hair which gradually progressed to them hugging and having more intimate contacts. Though Taeyong cannot deny his slight atrraction to Sicheng since the day they met, it wasn't anything he would act on. That was until the day Sicheng leaned so close into Taeyong that he could feel the younger's breath on his lips. Since then he couldn't stop fantasizing about Sicheng, which would result in him taking cold showers more than often. The accidental touches and passing gazes only made it harder for Taeyong to endure. There was a palpable tension between them which only grew each passing day. 

It all went down when they were celebrating their win after the award show and sicheng hugged Taeyong burrowing his head in the older's neck. The warm breath fanning all over the older's neck sent shivers down Taeyong's spine. It pushed him over the edge and had him dragging Sicheng back to dorms, earning them a suggestive smile from Youngho while the rest were too busy to notice. Once they reached the dorms, Taeyong couldn't hold back any longer. Which is how they end up as a messy tangle of limbs at the front door.

They kiss each other passionately, refusing to pull away until the need for air forces them to. Taeyong pulls away ever so slightly and their breaths mingle with all their panting. It is Sicheng who wraps his hand around Taeyong's hair and pulls him back into the kiss. He runs his hand through the older's hair and tugs at it as Taeyong traces his tongue along Sicheng's lips, coaxing them open and deepening the kiss. He slides his tongue into Sicheng's mouth which earns him a delicious moan from the latter making him melt against him. All self control is lost.

All inhibition lost, Taeyongs hands travel along Sichengs sides down to his waist and pulls him up while the younger wraps his legs around his waist. They don't break the kiss as Taeyong carries him to his room and drops him onto the bed. He looks at Sicheng with such fire in his eyes that it has him looking away. Taeyong grabs his chin and kisses him furiously. 

"Don't look away" He manages to speak in between the kisses. Sicheng obeys and looks at him with half open heavy lidded eyes making Taeyong lose his mind.

Taeyong helps himself and Sicheng out of their shirts and stares at what might be the most beautiful art to him. "Ah, so pretty" escapes his mouth before he even knows, makimg Sicheng blush a deep red that spreads all the way to his chest. Taeyomg swears Sicheng is the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

He begins to nibble at Sicheng's jaw and neck, leaving marks that he knows the stylist will have a hard time covering. But he could care less about that right now. The urge to claim all of Sicheng to himself is way too powerful. He leaves a trail of kisses as he travels downward to his chest and sucks on one of his nipples while slightly pitching the other one. Overwhelmed by the sudden stimulation, Sicheng arches his back and moans and writhes under Taeyong's touch.

Sicheng palms Taeyong's erection through the fabric of his jeans, making the older falter in his kisses. Sicheng's hands escape under his underwear, stroking along the length of his erection. Taeyong groans as the younger begins pumping him, the sensation sending electricity through his gut. He tugs at Taeyong's pants and takes them off with his underwear in one go. His kisses begin to trail from his lips to neck to abdomen, stopping right above pelvis.

"May I?" Sicheng looks up at Taeyong expectantly. Taeyong's mind is so completely muddled that all he could manage was a small "Yes"

Sicheng's tongue travels along the whole length of his cock, licking the precum at the head. Taeyong whimpers and they turn into moans as the younger takes the whole of him in his mouth and bobs his head up and down on his cock. He brings up his hand and begins stroking Taeyong simultaneously making Taeyong groan with pleasure. And when Sicheng looks at Taeyong with lust laden eyes and his pink swollen lips prettily wrapped around his cock, Taeyong is almost pushed off the edge. He hastily grabs Sicheng's hand and rolls them over so that Taeyong is hovering on top of him. "Not yet"

He reaches out for the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer and pours a generous amout on his fingers after spreading open Sicheng's legs. All the while, Sicheng's heart is hammering against his chest.

He begins circling and teasing Sicheng's pretty pink hole and feels him tense up under his touch. "Relax. It's okay" Taeyong immediately feels Sicheng's muscles relax and takes this opportunity to ease in one finger. He groans as he feels Sicheng's tightness and imagines it around his cock. He begins thrusting in slowly to open him until his finger is hilt deep. He carefully inserts a second finger, all the while watching Sicheng's reactions.

The addition of a second finger drives Sicheng to be a mess. Tears form in his eyes and his moans fill up the room as Taeyong begins to scissor him, stretching him open completely. With every stroke Sicheng feels his need for Taeyong's cock grow. He whimpers at the sudden loss of stretch when Taeyong pulls out his finger. 

"Taeyong, please" he begs the older with such need that it has the older complying. He clutches the bedsheets helplessly as Taeyong lines his cock against Sicheng's hole. Taeyong moans at the tightness and warmth, which has exceeding his expectation.

His strokes are slow and spaced out at first, until he is completely inside him. He speeds up a bit, rolling his hips and thrusting in deep while kissing Sicheng's lips and neck. Sicheng moans loudly into the kiss arches his back when Taeyong hits his prostate and Taeyong knows he's found the right spot. His moans become louder as Taeyong goes in harder with every thrust. "Ah! Taeyong, yes" He begins chanting Taeyong's name and Taeyong can feel he's close.

He grabs Sicheng's erection with one hand and begins pumping him as he continues to shower him with kisses.  
"Ah Taeyong I'm-" Overwhelmed by the excess stimulation, Sicheng comes, the white strings glistening against his stomach. His muscles clench around Taeyong's cock as Taeyong fucks him through his orgasm and soon follows Sicheng and comes. 

Suddenly losing all strength, he flops onto Sicheng, both panting heavily. He gets up after a few moments and cleans both of them and proceeds to wrap his arms around Sicheng and cuddle him. Sicheng runs his fingers through Taeyong's hair and kisses his cheeks. "I love you" he softly speaks into Taeyong's ear and nibbles at it, making the older smile. 

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I might post my other fangics soon but unlike this one they're mostly fluff. Please let me know in the comments if there are any changes required. You can also get back to me on my twitter @forevertaeyongs


End file.
